Shinjitsu
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: UPDATE. "hai, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat?""maaf young master, ada sedikit masalah." chep 1, RnR please. please fogive this baka author.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji bukan milikku. Tapi milik Yana Toboso**

**Warning: OOC, OC, gajeness, ancur, AU, misstypo, dll**

**Author's note: ini hanya prolog jika diterima lanjut tapi kalau tidak, akan di delete.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

XxxxXxxxX**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

"Hei Sebastian kenpa akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat bila kupanggil."

"Maaf young master, ada sedikit masalah."

* * *

"Siapa dia? Kenapa ada dikamar Sebastian."

"Apa ini. Kenapa Sebastian tidak pernah bilang?"

"Lebih baik aku kembali."

* * *

"Keadaanmu, sudah membaik?"

"Tenanglah. Aku tak apa. Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Kau tak perlu terlalu mencemaskannya."

"Aku hanya kawatir."

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terimakasih. Maaf aku menyusahkanmu Sebastian."

"Ini sudah kewajibanku Cecil. Aku akan disisimu selalu, itu janjiku, kan?"

* * *

"Dia dan Sebastian, apa maksudnya." Ciel berdiri terpaku di depan pintu karma butler-nya.

"Aku ini.." Tiba-tiba dia seperti terlempar ke masa lalu, jauh sebelum dia ada.

* * *

"Aku minta maaf, Ciel."

"Tidak..aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..." air mata Ciel mulai turun.

Sebastian hanya diam

"Karena seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Lanjutnya. Dia memeluk wanita itu dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kalian ber-2 adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku."

"Tak akan."

* * *

"Siapa dia young master."

"Mulai sekarang hormati dia sama seperti kalian menghormatiku."

* * *

"Kau senang. "

"Terimakasih, Sebastian. Semua karena kau."

* * *

"Cecil, ini kau? Aku merindukanmu."

"Lama tak bertemu, semuanya."

* * *

"Akhirnya aku temukan kebenaran."

* * *

**Ini baru prolog-nya. **

**Maaf kalau aneh dan gaje begini -.-"**

**Mau di lanjutkan tau tidak?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler © Yana Toboso

Shinjitsu © Reiyu chan

Rated : T

Genre : family-romance

Warning : OC, OOC, semi-AU, misstypo(s), dll

* * *

HAPPY READING

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dari pada kau memikirkan dia lebih baik kau pikirkan keadaanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena selama aku masih di sebelah nya semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!"

* * *

真実

XxXxXxX

Bulan bersinar penuh, namun malam ini sinar sang rembulan agak aneh, terasa ganjil. Warnanya yang biasanya kuning keemasan kini tampak seperti ter-tetesi oleh warna darah, tampak merah. Tapi, bukan itu yang akan kita soroti sekarang melainkan manor milik Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Manor besar dan mewah di tempat yang 'sepi'.

Seorang pemuda bermata se-warna darah berjalan di lorong gelap di manor itu. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah lilin sebagai penerangan satu-satunya. Terus dan terus berjalan sesekali dia berbelok ke kiri atau ke kanan. Ternyata kali ini kaki-kakinya membawanya ke depan sebuah pintu, pintu itu berwarna senada dengan tembok di kiri dan kanannya. Kalau dilihat dari posisi dan letaknya, mungkin penghuni manor yang lain tidak mengetahui keberadaan pintu ini.

Laki-laki itu atau kita sebut saja Sebastian. Nama manusia yang diberikan oleh sang Earl padanya. Memasukkan tangannya ke saku tailcoat hitam yang sedang ia kenakan, mengambil sebuah kunci. Kunci perak dengan ukiran di gagangnya, tampak begitu indah, dan elegan.

Di masukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci yang ada di pintu tadi, dan mulai memutar-nya,

KLEKK..

Dia menghentikan putaran-nya dan mulai mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ketika pintu itu terbuka tampaklah ruangan luas yang lebih tepat disebut kamar tidur. Kamar itu mungkin berukuran sekitar 40 X 38 m² dengan beberapa furniture yang terbuat dari kayu. Kamar itu juga memiliki sebuah jendela yang cukup besar. Tapi, sepasang orb merah itu tampak mencari sesuatu, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan meneliti kamar itu. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang ada di atas tempat tidur.

Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya berjalan menuju sosok itu.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanyanya sembari mendekat. Kini ia bisa melihat sepasang iris yang berbeda warna juga menatapnya. Violet dan biru.

"Tidak bisa tidur." Jawab sosok itu singkat. Sosok perempuan itu tetap menatap Sebastian tenang.

"Sudah kau minum obat-mu?" Tanya Sebastian pada sosok itu membelai rambut biru gelap-keabu-abuan milik perempuan itu.

"Hmm.." Gumam perempuan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian Sebastian.

"My, my.. It's not an answer, dear." Ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Menghentikan kegiatannya tadi. Menarik kursi terdekat dan mendudukinya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menebak-nya." Perempuan itu membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"(Sigh)Sampai kapan kau menolak meminum obat-mu?" Sebastian mulai mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya perempuan itu mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"jangan seenaknya mengganti topik pembicaraan." Ujar Sebastian tenang menatap sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Tak boleh ya?" Perempuan itu balik bertanya kemudian tertawa pelan. Sebastian tersenyum, sudah lama dia tidak melihat perempuan ini tertawa. Tapi, hey, It's crazy, he is a demon, right? Bisa-bisanya dia merasa senang ketika seseorang senang? Mestinya-kan dia akan senang kalau melihat orang menderita, mendendam, marah dan tersiksa? Sudahlah…

"Tidak." Jawab Sebastian menyeringai.

"ah.." perempuan itu mendesah kecewa.

"Minum obat-mu dan akan kukatakan keadaannya." Tawar Sebastian.

"ugh..okay." Jawab perempuan itu terpaksa. Sebastian menarik kursi yang dia duduki maju mendekat ke arah perempuan yang sedang duduk berbaring di kasur king size di kamar itu. Mengambil beberapa obat yang ada di meja kecil disamping kasur, juga sebuah gelas yang telah diisi air. Dia berikan obat dan gelas itu pada perempuan di depannya.

Dengan raut muka sangat terpaksa perempuan itu memasukkan obat yang diberikan Sebastian ke mulut-nya kemudian menelannya.

"Pahit." Keluhnya, Sebastian hanya bisa menyeringai kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau tidak pahit bukan obat namanya." Ujar Sebastian

"Jadi? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ujar perempuan itu dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Kau ini. Ingat selama aku di sampingnya semua aman dan terkendali." Kata Sebastian percaya diri.

"I'm not sure." Lirih perempuan itu.

"hm.. " Dan Sebastian hanya membalasnya dengan terkekeh pelan.

* * *

Kini sang rembulan telah berganti sip dengan sang mentari. Pagi telah datang membawa kehangatan yang khas, menyinari rerumputan dan dedaunan yang basah karena air embun. Membangunkan beberapa mahluk hidup dari alam mimpinya. Dan mungkin untuk hari ini sang mentari berhasil mengemban tugasnya. Bangsawan muda kita Ciel Phantomhive telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Walupun begitu dia masih berusaha mencoba mengumpulkan rohnya yang masih berada di alam mimpi.

Dia menghela nafas pelan, lagi-lagi bermimpi soal gadis kecil itu. Gadis manis yang kira-kira baru berusia 5tahun. Sebenarnya, tiap kali dia bermimpi tentang gadis kecil itu… dia merasa tenang, damai, dan aman. Tapi dia tetap merasa ganjil dengan mimpinya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan gadis itu di dunia nyata. Never! Yah.. sepanjang yang dia ingat memang begitu.

Masih asyik berkutat dengan pikirannya sembari menunggu butler-nya datang. Yeah..menunggu sampai iblis yang sekarang berkamuflase sebagai butlernya datang, dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya pagi ini.

30 menit menunggu dan butler-nya belum juga datang. Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya dan ber-decak kesal.

"Cih, kemana Sebastian?" Ujarnya lirih. Namun sangat jelas menunjukan bahwa dia kesal.

Ciel mendengus, kesal..kesal..kesal! sudah jam berapa ini? Mana butler-nya?

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya mendengus lagi.

"Masuk." Ujarnya ketus. Nah, ini dia yang ditunggu dari tadi.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda." Ujar Sebastian sambil membungkuk.

"Pagi," jawab Ciel ketus "kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa Sebastian? Kau terlambat." Lanjutnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, ada sesuatu yang harus saya urus tadi."jawab Sebastian kemudian membungkuk lagi.

"cih, sudahlah. Cepat siapkan bajuku." Kata Ciel kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Tumben sekali t-u-a-n m-u-d-a-n-y-a ini mau mandi sendiri, biasanya harus dimandikan, kan? Biarlah, berarti pagi ini tugas-nya berkurang, kan? Menuju lemari yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur, Sebastian pun mulai memilih-milih baju untuk Ciel.

Sudah 5 menit Sebastian berkutik dengan baju-baju yang ada di lemari. Tapi dia belum juga menemukan baju yang 'cocok' untuk Ciel.

"Apa yang ini saja ya?" Gumamnya, dia tampak berpikir lagi.

"Tidak, jangan yang ini." Dan Sebastian mulai ber-monolog ria.

Secara tidak sengaja tangan-nya menyentuh sesuatu ditumpukan terakhir baju-baju itu. Seperti kertas. Tapi, tidak..tidak..tidak, ini bukan kertas. Sebastian menarik benda itu, sebuah foto rupanya. Foto itu tampaknya sudah lama tapi masih terawat. Sebastian terpaku melihat foto itu. Sesuatu menyeruak dalam dirinya, matanya menatap kesal foto yang ada di tangan-nya.

"cih, Kenapa aku bisa menemukan foto ini? Shit." Katanya lirih dia mengembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya. Kesal dan marah, mungkin itu yang dirasakan nya sekarang.

Kembali ke kegiatannya tadi, mencari pakaian untuk Ciel. Setelah dia dapatkan apa yang dia cari. Dia segera meletakkannya di atas kasur. Sambil menunggu dia merapikan kamar Ciel.

15 menit kemudian Ciel keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk melingkar di pinggang-nya.

"Wah..anda sudah selesai tuan muda? Mari saya bantu." Ujar Sebastian saat melihat Ciel.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dan siapkan sarapan-ku." Jawab Ciel cepat ketika Sebastian mau mendekatinya.

Sebastian terdiam sebentar, ada apa sih dengan majikannya ini? Tumben sekali…

"Kenapa? Bingung tiba-tiba aku mau melakukan ini sendiri?" Ujar Ciel seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau tuan muda maunya seperti itu. Saya permisi." Jawab Sebastian dan keluar dari kamar Ciel.

Sebastian melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju dapur. Dia membuka pintu dapur perlahan. Syukurlah.. pagi ini keadaan dapur masih normal jadi Sebastian tidak terlalu repot. Tapi kali ini dia bukan ingin membuat sarapan untuk Ciel.

"Bubur? Tidak. Sup? Terlalu lama." Sebastian mulai ber-monolog ria di dapur. Membiarkan peng.. er koki kita terbang lebih jauh ke alam mimpi-nya.

"hm.. mungkin pancake saja." Putusnya, dia menyiapkan semua bahan dan alat yang dibutuhkannya. Tidak sampai 10 menit pancake ala Sebastian telah selesai. Dia meletakkan pancake itu diatas piring, menuangkan sirup maple kedalam tempat khusus, dan meletakkan sendok, garpu dan pisau keci diatas tissue, dia juga membuat segelas susu sebagai tambahan. Semuanya di tata rapi di atas sebuah nampan kayu.

Pagi ini masih sangat sepi mungkin baru finnian atau maylane yang bangun, tapi, walaupun begitu mereka pasti masih di kamar masing-masing jadi… ya begitulah.

Sebastian melangkahkan kaki-kakinya kembali, bisa kalian tebak mau kemana dia? Yeah.. tentu ke kamar itu lagi. Kali ini Sebastian mengutuk pintu kamar itu lalu segera masuk, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari penghuni kamar.

"hm.. sepertinya kurang cocok." Comment Sebastian ketika melihat penghuni kamar itu.

"kau yang mengambilkan nya." Jawab perempuan itu singkat. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

"oh… masa?" Ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Tapi, senyum Sebastian tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari perempuan itu.

"Cecil, Cecil. Ini sarapan mu. Kali ini harus kau habiskan." Kata Sebastian kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Dia meletakkan makanan dalam nampan yang dia bawa ke atas meja bundar di depan jendela, lalu ditata nya sedemikian rupa.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Cecil itu terdiam kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Jujur, sudah lama ia kehilangan nafsu makannya. Walaupun ada makanan ter-enak dan ter-mewah di depannya, yang mampu membuat semua orang mengeluarkan air liur nya, di tidak akan tergiur.

Sebastian mendekati Cecil, setelahnya dia menggendong Cecil dengan gaya bridal, untuk memindahkan Cecil ke bangku yang ada di depan meja bundar itu.

"Habiskan, setelah itu minum obat-mu. Aku keluar dulu. Pastikan ketika aku kembali makanan ini sudah habis dan obat-mu sudah kau minum." Kata Sebastian tenang namun tegas.

"Aku tidak janji." Ucap Cecil sambil menghirup aroma jasmine tea yang dibawa Sebastian.

Sebastian tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan menuju pintu keluar. Sampai di depan pintu Sebastian menoleh.

"Pintunya ku kunci." Ujarnya, dia hanya melihat Cecil mengangguk mengerti. Sebastian mengambil kunci yang tergantung di pintu itu, membuka pintunya, menutup, kemudian menguncinya.

Sebastian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Menyiapkan serapan untuk sang Earl. Tapi kali ini ketika dia kembali Bard sudah kembali dari alam mimpinya dan keadaan dapur.. sudahlah jangan ditanya.

* * *

Ciel duduk di atas kasur nya , lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk yang memang miliknya. Memikirkan soal gadis kecil dalam mimpinya itu. Gadis kecil itu sangat manis, Ciel yakin itu. Tapi masalahnya, setiap mimpi itu berlangsung, semuanya terasa agak buram, jadi.. ya Ciel tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan begitu jelas.

"Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa sering muncul di mimpiku?" Tanya Ciel pada dirinya sendiri.

Ah…. Dia bingung, apa dia harus ceritakan ini pada Sebastian? Tidak.. tidak, tidak untuk kali ini. Dia menggeleng kan kepala nya pelan.

Mendudukkan dirinya lagi, terdiam sebentar kemudian berdiri. Mendekati lemari pakaian-nya, dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah foto, dilihatnya foto itu dengan seksama.

"Ibu, ayah." Lirih-nya. Dia menutup lemari nya. Menyandar kan tubuhnya ke pintu lemari sambil tetap menatap foto itu.

"Bagaimana ya kabar kalian?" Ujarnya lagi. Namun kali ini jauh lebih lirih, hampir seperti bisikan.

Di foto itu ada 3 orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Seorang wanita dan pria juga seorang anak laki-laki berumur 6 tahun. Bisa ditebak-kan itu foto siapa?

Ciel menghela nafas pelan. Dia mengembalikan foto itu ke tempat-nya. Berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Tuan muda silakan duduk." Kata Sebastian begitu melihat Ciel datang. Dia menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilakan Ciel duduk.

Ciel duduk, dan setelah itu langsung memulai acara sarapan paginya.

* * *

Siang ini matahari bersinar begitu terik, seakan berniat memanggang seluruh mahluk hidup di muka bumi ini. Apalagi hari ini sang angin sedang malas untuk ber hembus, membuat para mahluk hidup terutama manusia makin sengsara. Hah.. ini baru panas dari matahari, bagaimana kalau di neraka ya?

"Panas sekali sih hari ini." Keluh bangsawan muda kita, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya siang ini dia mengatakan hal itu.

Sekarang Ciel sedang duduk manis di ruang kerjanya sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Kalau dia tidak meninggikan ego-nya mungkin hari ini. Dia lebih memilih merendam dirinya di bak mandi dari pada harus kepanasan begini.

"hm.. Ice tea." Gumamnya tiba-tiba. Dia menekan tombol yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Menunggu beberapa menit, no one comes ..

"Kemana lagi Sebastian ini?" Katanya kesel, okay bulter-nya sudah membuatnya kesal 2 kali hari ini.

Ciel memencet tombol itu lagi. Cih.. tapi Sebastian tak kunjung datang. Ciel berdiri. Mendekati pintu, berniat mencari Sebastian kemudian memarahi iblis peliharaannya itu habis-habisan. Baru saja dia ingin menyentuh gagang pintu, ketika pintu di depan-nya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sebastian.

"Lama." Kata Ciel ketus, sembari memberikan death glare pada Sebastian. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya.

Sebastian membungkuk 45˚

"Maafkan saya tuan muda."

"cih..maaf..maaf.." Jawab Ciel ketus, dia benar-benar kesal, sangat kesal, sudah 3 hari berturut-turut Sebastian suka terlambat kalau di panggil.

Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mulai bicara. Bosan dengan keadaan ini Ciel mulai bicara.

"Hei Sebastian kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat bila kupanggil." Ujar Ciel to the point.

"Maaf young master, ada sedikit masalah." Jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" Tanya Ciel, apa coba masalah iblis ini? Bukannya biasanya dia yang membuat orang punya masalah. Bisa-bisanya iblis satu ini punya masalah.

Sebastian terdiam, tidak mungkin dia menceritakan alasan sebenarnya.

"Jawab Sebastian." Desak Ciel penasaran.

"hm.. jadi.."

BRUAAKKKKKKK.

Ucapan Sebastian berhenti ketika pintu ruang kerja Ciel dibuka secara paksa.

"TUAN MUDA…" Maylane dan finniy muncul dan berteriak.

Sebastian menyeringai, sementara perempatan jalan muncul di kepala Ciel.

"jangan masuk SEMBARANGAN." Ujar Ciel, dimana setiap katanya dinaikkan satu oktaf.

"Ma..ma maaf.. tuan muda." Ujar maylane takut ketika mendapat death glare paling mematikan dari Ciel.

"KELUAR!" Teriak Cile kesal. Finny dan maylane segera kabur dari ruangan itu.

"dan kau Sebastian, lebih baik kau urus mereka saja." Kata Ciel sambil memijat dahinya.

"Baik tuan muda." Dan Sebastian pun pergi mengikuti 2 orang tadi.

Ketika Sebastian keluar Ciel terdiam sebentar.

"Arghh.. sial,tadi kan aku mau menyuruh Sebastian membuatkan ice tea? Bodoh."

* * *

Langit tampak mulai merubah warnanya. Burung-burung terbang kembali ke sarang-nya. Angin sore berhembus menenangkan.

Kali ini Earl Ciel Phantomhive sedang berada diluar manor-nya, menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin sore. Membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna kelabu-gelap(with little blue) agak acak-acakan karena ulah angin. Walaupun taman nya tidak begitu bagus cukuplah untuk menikmati sore ini. Ciel terus melangkahkan kakinya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika kaki-kakinya sampai di bagian manor phantomhive yang tak pernah dia lihat. Di situ ada taman kecil, sangat indah. Dengan bunga mawar putih yang tersusun rapi di padu dengan bunga _forget-me-not. _Menawan, itulah yang terlintas di otak ciel ketika melihat taman ini.

"taman ini pasti Sebastian sendiri yang mengurusnya, tapi.. mawar putih?" Ciel berjalan mendekati taman kecil itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

Ada sebuah jendela yang terbuka, dan disana.. Ciel bisa melihat sosok seorang perempuan sedang memandang taman keci itu. Ciel diam, terpaku, kagum, walau tidak terlalu jelas, sosok itu begitu 'indah' dan entah kenapa dia merasa begitu tenang melihat sosok itu.

Angin kembali berhembus dari arah belakang Ciel. Tiba-tiba sosok sebuah tangan muncul dan menutup jendela itu.

"Lebih baik aku masuk." Ujaranya lirih.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

I'm back, sumimmasen karena fic ini lamaaaaaaaaa banget updatenya T.T rei minta maaf banget sorry .

Sebagai permohonan maaf dari rei. Boleh deh marahin rei sepuasnya, atau ngasih hukuman ke rei, atau minta sesuatu(asal rei sanggup), terserah kalian aja . rei bener-bener minta maaf.

Dan mungkin chep berikutnya akan lama lagi updatenya, gomen .

Karena sekarang udah kelas 9 jadi banyak persiapan buat UAN.

Dan maaf kalau ficnya masih kurang memuaskan dan masih banyak

Rei minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya .

Maafkan author bodoh dan males ini y

Dan masih adakah yang mau nge-baca n review?

Dan lebih baik di lanjutin atau nggak?

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

ˇ

ˇ


End file.
